Extensive research over the past few years has been focused on the synthesis and characterization of microporous materials with high internal surface areas. Metal-Organic Frameworks (MOFs), a crystalline subset of these materials, have shown promise in a wide range of applications from gas storage and separation applications. MOFs are composed of at least ditopic organic linkers and one metal ion. Metal ions of MOFs include, but are not limited to, Li+, Na+, Rb+, Mg2+, Ca2+, Sr2+, Ba2+, Sc2+, Ti4+, Ta3+, Cr3+, Mo3+, W3+, Mn3+, Fe3+, Fe2+, Ru3+, Ru2+, Os3+, Os2+, Co3+, Co2+, Ni2+, Pd2+, Pd+, Pt2+, Pt+, Cu2+, Cu+, Au+, Zn2+, Al3+, Ga3+, In3+, Si4+, Si2+, Ge4+, Ge2+, Sn3+, Sn2+, Bi5+, Bi3+, Cd2+, Mn2+, Tb3+, Gd3+, Ce3+, La3+ and Cr4+ and combinations thereof. MOFs (Metal Organic Framework) are porous materials with compelling capabilities for gas storage (FIG. 1). Their development has accelerated in the past decade [1-3] because of favorable performance characteristics as a result of their high surface area, porosity and stability [3-8]. Additionally, porous organic polymers (POPs), are porous materials made from only organic building units, have favorable performance characteristics as a result of their high surface area, porosity, extreme stability, and short range crystallinity.